


[圆勋] Smørhul

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[圆勋] Smørhul

全圆佑家养了只小猫，小猫平时喜欢保持人的形态，可不爱穿裤子，每天在家只穿着宽松的体恤，有时主人不在家就偷偷套上占有主人气味的衣服，让他感到有些安全感。

小猫白白嫩嫩的，连猫耳和尾巴都是白色的，白皙的小腿暴露在空气中让全圆佑觉得自己无时可以想做些让人害羞的事。

猫咪怕水是天性，但全圆佑爱干净，小猫为了每天能躺在主人怀里睡觉，都乖乖去洗澡，可是架不住每次主人在浴室外说着荤话哄他开门。

“知勋啊，快开开门！”  
“不可以！”  
被小猫拒绝的全圆佑也不恼，轻靠在浴室门上又敲敲门让小猫听他说话。

“让我猜猜，知勋现在应该连尾巴都湿了吧，是不是把自己都洗干净了？”

门里的李知勋本就因为水蒸气而变红的脸颊此刻又红了几分，如主人所说，刚洗完澡的小猫连尾巴都是湿漉漉的，把自己洗的干干净净准备窝在主人怀里睡个好觉。  
竖起耳朵没听见声音李知勋挪到门口去听，全圆佑透过磨砂门看见小猫的身影，却露出笑容。

“啊.....想抱着香香软软的小猫，然后好好亲一亲，再填满知勋的全部，肯定到明天身上都有我的气味吧。”

“小猫也想对不对？不能背着我自己来哦？”

啪嗒——

门从里面被打开一条缝，不过也足够了。全圆佑熟练地将门打开，小猫一丝不挂的站在那里，因为突然接触到冷空气猫耳敏感地颤动了一下。

“啊我们小猫果然洗香香了。”

小猫从全圆佑怀里探出脑袋，主动送上自己可口的双唇供主人美餐一顿。

不过最近小猫不太愿意，原本三言两语就让不长记性的小猫乖乖开门，可现在每次进去都反锁然后快速洗完澡出来，连尾巴都不让主人给他吹了。

可是又有点粘人。晚上一定要全圆佑摸摸他的耳朵，手要搭在肚子上才肯睡，第二天醒来也需要主人安抚。  
全圆佑喜欢靠边坐在沙发，可偏偏李知勋就是要挤在他和扶手之间，再趴在主人胸口，有时嗅着全圆佑的气味睡个午觉。

小猫睡着的时间里，全圆佑有一下没一下给他顺毛，突然发现他好像有些胖了，前段时间消瘦的小脸都堆出了脸颊肉。

李知勋醒来时躺在卧室的床上，昏暗的房间让猫咪的视觉更佳。主人不在房间，可是被子上的味道让他感到安心。

主人知道的话会开心的吧.....  
感到自己被喜爱气味包裹的李知勋，摸了摸自己尚未隆起的肚子。

“宝宝再等一下哦，很快爸爸就会知道你的存在了。”

是的，小猫怀孕了。一开始李知勋只是胃口变差了，还以为是最近太累了，可后来洗澡的时候发现自己乳头变得粉红，胸部也开始变涨涨的。一切的症状，都符合猫咪的怀孕初期，为了不让全圆佑白高兴，特地挑了他不在的时候去做检查。

检查结果让李知勋又惊又喜，原来肚子里的小东西已经三个月了，想要一回家就告诉全圆佑这个消息可又找不到时机，一拖再拖。

啊.....不行啊，再不说肚子就该有变化了。

小猫为自己鼓起勇气，在书房找到了主人。

“那个.....圆佑......”  
“恩？”

小猫光顾着想事情，完全忘记自己身上只穿了件全圆佑的旧汗衫，被洗旧的衣服隐隐勾勒出乳房的影子。因为不安，尾巴捶在腿边，耳朵也有些耷拉下来，只叫全圆佑看了想将小猫吃抹干净。

全圆佑摘下眼镜，见小猫半天没有说话，直接把他抱回了床上。

“这可怎么办，知勋时时刻刻都在诱惑我啊。”

李知勋话到嘴边还没说出口，就被全圆佑打断，热烈又强势的亲吻落下，小猫本就松着口给身上的人创造大好机会。  
全圆佑的亲吻总是炽热又深情，在小猫口腔里勾引他的舌头吮吸，而李知勋也顺从的将舌头送过去。等全圆佑松开时，李知勋只觉得大脑有阵缺氧，大口呼吸新鲜空气同时，又像身上的人看去。

给小猫一些喘息的时间，全圆佑不急不慢脱去自己的上衣重新附上李知勋。  
此时猫耳因为主人的紧张微微颤动，全圆佑一边给小猫顺毛，一边坏心眼对着耳朵吹气，又轻咬住耳朵边角，唾液沾湿了耳朵上的绒毛。  
猫咪耳朵敏感得很哪里经得起这样撩拨，李知勋实在受不了想推开那人，却反被全圆佑压制。长期接触游戏的手很灵活，小猫还没反应过来，全圆佑的手就已经在他勃起的性器上。

“明明很喜欢嘛，口是心非的小猫会没有小鱼干吃的。”

骨骼分明的大手附在上面撸动，全圆佑像是观察员一样时刻注意小猫的表情，小猫现在难耐又舒爽。敏感的器官被爱人握住，给大脑带来的刺激叫他想要推开身上的人，不知怎么的，却变成无力搭在全圆佑胸膛，软乎乎的语气说“不要”。

等全圆佑在他后穴里操弄的时候，小猫早就爽的分不清东南西北。

“啊—— 太里面了.....嗯啊——顶到了....”  
比起李知勋，全圆佑更了解他的敏感点，每一下都刚好撞在让他就要失去理智的地方。李知勋猫尾无意识缠在对方换着他的手臂，爽到脚趾蜷缩。

小猫嘴上说着不要，贪吃的小穴倒是紧咬不放，因为摩擦而升高的温度让全圆佑觉得自己要化了，化在身下小可爱的甜腻里。  
没多久小猫就呜咽着射出来了，全圆佑小腹也沾上些许。全圆佑坏心眼沾了点送进李知勋嘴里，还要碰过敏感的上颚，惹得小猫急眼用虎牙咬了一口。  
没等李知勋度过不应期，全圆佑将人抱起来背对着自己。

还没有释放的性器退出来在小猫股缝摩擦，偶尔进去一个头又马上出来。

一手摸到小猫的腰，感觉比以前胖了些。  
“最近是不是偷吃罐头了，怎么胖了？”  
李知勋这才想到正事，想拍掉全圆佑在自己身上作乱的大手，却被人连带手臂一起抱住。

“圆、圆佑，我有小猫了.....”  
抱着自己的手臂明显一僵马上松下了一些，李知勋以为全圆佑不喜欢小猫，挣扎着从他身上下来  
手，马上被抱的更紧。

“几个月了？”  
“三个月了.......”  
“那我们再努力一下，7个月后说不定就有两只小猫崽了。”

全圆佑从背后摸到胸前的乳头，因为孕期有些涨，颜色也变成好看又诱人的粉色，怪不得最近觉得小猫胸脯也比以前软了些，原来是要有奶了。像是夹香烟一样夹着乳头，两根手指来回摩擦，酥麻的感觉从乳头一直到大脑，李知勋弓起身体想要很多。全圆佑偏偏玩的更过分，把两个乳头都捏在指腹之间，在用指甲轻抠。

“不要玩了.....好痒呜呜呜、想要....”  
“小猫想要什么呀，跟主人说说。”  
李知勋白嫩的小手握住全圆佑的性器，扭过头和他交换一个湿濡的亲吻，泪水在眼眶里打转就要兜不住了。

“小猫、小猫想要逗猫棒....”  
给小猫一个奖励的亲吻，顺他扶着的手又撞进去，骑乘的体位让性器进入更深，轻而易举就顶在腺体。小猫一下受紧后穴，壁肉都紧紧贴着性器，全圆佑一时没忍住抓着他的腰狠狠干了几下。

“呜——不要这个姿势...”  
李知勋的声音已经染上了哭腔，他坐在全圆佑身上接受一下又一下操弄。

“爽吧？都要哭了。”  
“不行.....呜——宝宝....”

身下的快感让小猫头脑昏沉，但还惦记肚子里的宝宝，这么深会不会对宝宝有影响。

“别怕，我不会伤害宝宝的。”  
像是做出保证，全圆佑低头在李知勋肚子上留下一个温柔的亲吻。  
把小猫翻个面，李知勋马上环住全圆佑，脸也埋进他颈窝。猫耳朵扫在脸上有些痒，全圆佑对着耳朵吹气，耳朵马上竖了起来，还收到小猫没有威慑力的瞪眼。

没一会儿就听到小猫软糯的声音。

“想吃牛奶......”  
一语双关，全圆佑心领神会下身又用力撞了一下，就听到小猫拔高的呻吟。

“马上喂我的小猫新鲜牛奶。”  
没有犹豫马上动起下身，变换角度在小猫身体里操弄，看到猫尾在无意识摆动，全圆佑又捉住乱动的尾巴从末端往上摸去。从脊椎骨传来的快感让李知勋刺激的忍不住哭出来，可偏偏全圆佑也不心软，反而更加卖力。

“呜呜呜我都有你的小猫崽了还这么用力！”  
李知勋被顶得有些恼了，后穴早就感觉麻木，乳头也被玩的通红，更重要的是前端射了两次现在还是硬的发疼。

“不用力怎么产牛奶给你喝？”

知道小猫快要不行，况且肚子还有孩子，全圆佑将李知勋放回床上做最后冲刺，荤话也多了起来。

“嗯——我们知勋想吃的牛奶喂进嘴里好不好？小穴好会吸，就要把哥哥的牛奶吸出来了。”

“哦放松一点，要夹断了......”

对着腺体用力顶了几下，李知勋马上又攀上高潮，全圆佑也全部射进他穴里。半软的性器没有马上拔出，又在后穴中顶了一下，像是要把精液全部塞给小猫，才依依不舍离开。

把性器送到李知勋嘴边，哄诱小猫给他舔干净才作罢。


End file.
